Pequenas escolhas
by The Frog Prince
Summary: Issei encontra-se no meio de um dilema que poderá mudar a sua vida (ou não). Asia x Rias x Issei.


**Cá estou eu com mais uma estória... sinto que estou levemente enferrujado.**

**Aviso: esta obra e suas personagens não me pertencem. Apreciem a leitura, comentem, opinem, critiquem!**

* * *

Era pra ser mais uma manhã normal em casa, como se fosse possível considerar normal a minha situação.

Assim como o sistema de contagem de tempo é dividido em "Antes" e "Depois de Cristo", minha vida poderia muito bem ser dividida em "Antes" e "Depois de ser salvo" pela presidente do clube de ocultismo, Rias-senpai. Às vezes me perguntava se a palavra salvo poderia ser realmente utilizada na situação atual. Rias-senpai havia me transformado em um demônio. Não que eu achasse isso ruim, era interessante, divertido e algumas vezes perigoso. Desde aquele dia, muita coisa mudou. Conheci novos amigos, lutei contra vários inimigos. Continuei o mesmo garoto pervertido de sempre, e com alguns bônus, como ver as garotas do clube de ocultismo peladas algumas vezes, normalmente por culpa do meu ataque destruidor de roupas. Falando em garotas, já tem algum tempo que Asia decidiu morar em minha casa; pouco depois, Rias tomou a mesma decisão. Não que eu reclame, é muito bom ter duas garotas lindas por perto, muito embora as duas me deixem em situações constrangedoras quase todos os dias.

Mas como estava dizendo, era mais uma manhã comum naquela casa. Naquela manhã de domingo, acordei um pouco antes das 7 da manhã, o sol ainda brilhava timidamente. Ao abrir os olhos, me deparei novamente com aquela situação de quase todas as manhãs. Rias e Asia ao meu lado, usando meus braços como travesseiros (essa era a desculpa usada por elas todas as manhãs) e totalmente nuas, como de costume. Já não me assustava mais como antes com aquilo, diga-se de passagem depois de um tempo vivenciando as mesmas coisas, podemos nos acostumar a tudo. Levantei-me e as cobri, não seria nada agradável minha mãe entrar no quarto e encontrar duas garotas nuas em minha cama.

Fui para o banho, talvez um bem gelado me fizesse acordar como deveria. Minha mente ecoava em vários pensamentos, mas todos me levavam ao mesmo lugar: "Será que essas duas realmente gostam de mim"?

Após um café da manhã reforçado e um pouco de caminhada até o parque. Ali seria um bom lugar para treinar e tentar tirar estas ideias da cabeça, mas parece que o efeito era justamente o contrário. Minha mente voltava à estaca zero, e meu coração sentia-se balançado. Havia me declarado para a presidente Rias há algum tempo, mas de certa forma, ela nunca havia me respondido apropriadamente. Asia por outro lado, era doce, extremamente carinhosa e preocupada. Não possuía peitos enormes como os de Rias, mas ainda sim possuía um belíssimo corpo. Se havia algo de bom em dormir com duas deusas nuas em minha cama, era a possibilidade de analisar seus corpos durante o sono. Mas de qual delas eu gostava mais era realmente a questão a ser decifrada, muito embora eu não soubesse como conseguir a resposta. Tantos anos sendo considerado a escória e com nenhuma garota por perto me fizeram um total "zero a esquerda" no campo amoroso.

Distraído em meus pensamentos, mal pude notar que já havia carregado mais de 15 vezes minha "Boosted Gear". Caí de joelhos, exausto devido ao poder acumulado. Diante de mim, havia um velho tronco, uma árvore morta há alguns anos naquele parque. Ninguém se importaria se eu a explodisse, certo? Levantei e apontei o braço em direção ao tronco, mas nada aconteceu, como se a energia houvesse se dissipado. Realmente não entendi o que houve, até ouvir uma voz me chamando.

"Ei garoto, ainda está vivo?"

Olhei para os lados, e não vi ninguém. Ainda era muito cedo para ter alguém no parque. Notei então aquele brilho verde em meu punho esquerdo. Era Ddraig, o Imperador Dragão, que por assim dizer, era uma parte de mim.

"Não ouso crer em como você é tapado. Duas beldades como aquelas dando mole, e você fica deprimido? E ainda diz que quer um harém no futuro. Francamente garoto, seja homem."

Ddraig estava certo, era hora de tomar uma atitude. Ao voltar para casa, pensei em algo que poderia dar certo. Só restava esperar para ver se as duas concordavam.

Ao retornar, encontrei as duas na cozinha, tomando café e trajando pijamas. Agora era a hora de descobrir se tais sentimentos eram verdadeiros, ou ambas estavam apenas brincando comigo.

"Ohayou, Issei-kun!" – ambas disseram, de maneira combinada.

Respondi de maneira não muito animada, de modo que Asia e Rias me olharam preocupadas.

"Eu gostaria de falar com vocês, então gostariam de dar uma volta?"

* * *

**Primeiro capítulo concluído, que venha(m) o(s) próximo(s)!**


End file.
